


Oasis

by funhanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Road Trip, biker byun
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: kun kohdattiin oli pimeää / kun erottiin oli pimeämpää
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Oasis

Jostain kuului koreankielistä laulua. Hento balladi hiveli korvia, keskeytti päässä ees taas sinkoilevat ajatukset ja suunnattoman vitutuksen. Chanyeolin täytyi pysähtyä, askellus oli hiljentynyt muutenkin.

Laulu kuului jostain aivan läheltä. Chanyeol tarkensi sumentunutta katsettaan ja yritti nähdä pimeässä. Hän oli jotenkin eksynyt Tokion päämetroasemalta alueen sivukujille, suurkaupungin kirkas valaistus ei tuntunut ylettävän sinne asti. Kadun vieressä kulki matalasti aidattu tontti, jota seuraamalla silmä löysi onsenin kyltin. Majatalo ja kuumat lähteet samassa rakennuksessa, oi kyllä kiitos. 

Majatalorakennuksen edustalla olevalla terassilla oli jotain. Chanyeol käveli lähemmäs. Puisella tuolilla istuva, kiiltävä hahmo oli joku maskotti tai oikea ihminen. Valkoiset hampaat kiilsivät pimeässä illassa, kun nahkaan pukeutunut hahmo kohotti asentoaan. Laulu loppui.

Chanyeolin jäykkä keho rentotui, pitkä huokaus pääsi ilmoille. Vastassa oli joku, joka ymmärsi häntä paremmin kuin hän niitä japanilaisia, joita hän oli niiden muutamien tuntien aikana kohdannut. Hän pysähtyi aidan toisella puolella istuvan nahka-asuun pukeutuneen miehen lähietäisyydelle.

”Onko tämä paikka auki?”

Mustatukkainen mies katsoi Chanyeolia päästä varpaisiin puolittainen virne kasvoillaan. Saatuaan selville kaiken haluamansa informaation pitkästä hörökorvasta, hän palasi nojaamaan kovan tuolin selkänojaa vasten ja antoi kauniiden sävelten päästä taas ilmoille.

Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan ja vilkuili majatalon suuntaan. Joksilteen kolkon rakennuksen etuovi oli huonosti valaistu. Koko hökkeli näytti ulospäin hämärältä paikalta, oli kuin se uppoaisi pimeään ympäristöön. Jokin siinä sai Yeolin kiinnostumaan paikasta entistä enemmän. 

Chanyeol siirtyi aidatun tontin sisäpuolelle ja yritti pysyä ryhdikkäänä kävellessään pihan poikki. Laulussaan pitäytynyt mies tutkaili häntä palavin silmin, eikä se keventänyt paineita yhtään. Kun hän saapui pihapöydässä istuvan miehen kohdalle, mies nosti kätensä hänen eteensä kuin estäen häntä astumasta kohti majataloa.

”Kaipaatko yösijaa?”

Chanyeol ymmärsi joka sanan, mutta ei tarkoitusta, miksi häneltä kysyttiin sellaisia itsestäänselvyyksiä. Hänellä ei ollut vielä kattoa pään päällä, hotelli oli ollut tarkoitus valita yhteisymmärryksessä vasta perille saavuttua. Asiat olivat kääntyneet sille mallille, että hän oli astunut Tokioon yksin.

"Omistatko tämän paikan?" Chanyeol kysyi, epäillen näkemäänsä. Tämä, nahkaan pukeutunut korealaismies ei mitenkään voinut olla onsenin omistaja. Ainoa yhtäläisyys pimeähkössä majatalossa ja miehessä oli niiden hämäryys. "Oletko töissä täällä?"

"Ryoko-chan meni käymään asioilla, koska sake pääsi loppumaan. Lupasin katsoa möksän perään.”

Chanyeol istui alas. Puinen tuoli oli kylmä ja kostunut syksyisessä illassa. Siinä pitkään istuminen jättäisi taatusti jälkensä hänen ohuisiin farkkuihinsa.

Hämärän sähkölyhdyn valossa istuskeleva mies näytti tutulta. Chanyeol mietti, missä hän oli nähnyt miehen aikaisemmin. Päähän ei pälkähtänyt nimen nimeä, valitettavasti. Ne intensiiviset, mutta uteliaat silmät hehkuivat jotain tuttua, kotoisaa.

"Paukku maistuisi kyllä", Yeol sanoi ja huokaisi raskaasti perään. Ele sai miehen kiinnostumaan hänestä entisestään. Nahkahousun peittämä sääri painautui vasten Chanyeolin jalkaa, mutta Yeol ei kavahtanut.

"Huono päivä?"

Se vitutus, joka Chanyeolin mieltä oli hetki sitten ravistellut, palasi takaisin entistä suurempana. Kyungsoo oli jättänyt saapumatta Tokioon. Turhaan hän oli antanut mahdollisuuden ja jäänyt odottamaan kentälle tuntikauksiksi. Vasta pari tuntia sitten puhelimeen oli kilahtanut viesti, joka oli kääntänyt kaiken ylösalaisin.

Do Kyungsoo ei ollut noussut koneeseen.

Hän ei aikonut tulla Japaniin.

Tai olla Chanyeolin kanssa enää missään tekemisissä.

”Kauan odotettu turistilomani lässähti heti alkuunsa. Suunnitelmani seikkailusta valui kankkulan kaivoon.”

Nahkapukuinen mies tuhahti huvittuneena. Hän kyykistyi pöydän alle kuin etsiäkseen jotain. Enkelit lauloivat Yeolin päässä, kun mies laski vihreän lasipullon pöydälle. Mustatukkaisen miehen kasvoille nousi veikeä virnistys. 

"Miksi luulet, että sake loppui talosta?" 

Chanyeol olisi halunnut kiertää pullon korkin välittömästi auki, mutta ei hän voinut mennä toisen omaisuutta viemään, tuosta noin vain. Hänen täytyisi nöyrtyä ja odottaa, että Ryoko-chan tulisi takaisin ja möisi hänelle oman pullon.

”Ota se. En voi juoda enempää.”

Chanyeol tarttui pulloon tärisevin käsin. Vaati keskittymistä, että hän sai pullon auki rauhallisin liikkein. Hänen kurkkuaan kuivasi, alkoholi oli paras ja samalla paskin keino hukuttaa tunteensa, ongelmat vain siirtyisivät. Mutta se oli juuri sitä, mitä Chanyeol siihen hetkeen eniten halusi.

”Mikä on tarinasi?” mies kysyi.

Chanyeol otti huikan, riisiviinin pehmeä maku helli sisintä. Alkoholi lämmitti ja rentoutti, vaikka saken prosentit olivat vain viidentoista paikkeilla. Konjakki olisi maistunut, mutta sellaista ei ollut nyt saatavilla.

”Tavallinen duunari haluaa hetkeksi eroon arkisesta elämästä, mutta päätyy koluamaan vieraan kaupungin katuja yksin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja laski pullon takaisin pöytään. ”Park Chanyeol, 28, Soulista.”

”Voit kutsua mua Hyunieksi, ystäväiseni.”

Baekhyun nojautui taaksepäin, liikutti reittään vasten Chanyeolin jalkaa hitaaseen tahtiin. Hän lauloi jälleen, koreankielinen, kaunis balladi loi miljööseen kaihoa, joka kouraisi syvemmältä kuin Chanyeol olisi tahtonut.

Ilta oli kaikin puolin kostea, eikä kaupungin yllä leijuvat, paksut, harmaat pilvet eivät lupailleet hyvää. Olisi vain ajan kysymys, milloin sadepisarat tipahtaisivat maahan saakka.

”Milloinhan Ryoko-chan mahtaa palata?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hän nojautui lähemmäs ja hapuili lasipulloa. Hoikat, kylmät sormet tarttuivat kuitenkin pullon vieressä oleviin sormiin.

”Huoneessani on tilaa, jos kiinnostaa.”

Chanyeol puhdisti kurkkuaan ja oli vetäytymässä taaksepäin, mutta kämmenselällään hitaasti liikkuva etusormen pysäytti kaiken ajatustoiminnan. Höyhenenkevyt kosketus värisi selkärangassa asti.

”Mitä etsit?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän oli ollut sinkkuna kaksi tuntia, eikä hän sillä hetkellä pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään parisuhteita tai muuta vastaavaa.

Baekhyun kohautti toista kulmaansa ja nuolaisi huultaan. ”Seikkailua.”

Chanyeol puri huultaan. Jos Kyungsoo pystyi unohtamaan kaiken heidän välissään olleen rakkauden tuosta noin vain, ehkä hänkin pystyisi. Hän olisikin mielummin siellä, missä hänestä pidettäisiin kiinni. Hän oli aikuinen ihminen, joka saisi tehdä mitä halusi.

Hänellä ei ollut enää syytä pidättäytyä.

Chanyeol tarttui hoikkiin sormiin ja katsoi Baekhyunia toisin silmin. Hän mieluusti selvittäisi, mitä nahkaisen asun alta löytyisi.

”Mennään sitten.”

Baekhyun nousi ylös, jätti sakepullon uhkaavan sateen armoille. Ehkä se ei ollutkaan hänen kallein aarteensa.

Tai sitten hän oli löytänyt jotain arvokkaampaa.

* * *

Majatalon huone oli yhtä hämärästi valaistu kuin koko hökkeli muutenkin. Puhtaat petivaatteet tuoksuivat neutraalilta pesuaineelta, sänky oli koskematon. Näkyvillä ei ollut matkalaukkua, kassia tai muutakaan omaisuutta. Tyhjä huone odotti, että joku tulisi ja tekisi siitä persoonallisen. Ehkä he voisivat.

Baekhyun istutti Chanyeolin sängyn jalkopäähän ja riisui nahkatakkinsa hitaasti, irrottamatta katsekontaktia hetkeksikään. Chanyeol jäykistyi seuratessaan sensuellia liikkumista. Hän piteli hengitystään, kun mies asteli lähemmäs lyhyin askelin. Hoikat sormet laskeutuivat kauluspaidan ylimmälle napille.

Chanyeol nuolaisi huuliaan ja avasi jalkojaan. Baekhyun asettui hänen eteensä ja kietoi kätensä hänen niskaansa. Suupieli nousi hentoon hymyyn, katse oli ihaileva. Kaikki se kovuus oli jäänyt pimeän pihapiirin syleilyyn.

“Sattuiko, kun putosit taivaasta?”

Chanyeol tuhahti. Hän oli syntynyt maan päälle, mutta hän oli kiitollinen kohteliaisuudesta. Hyunien täytyi tarrautua pinnallisiin aspekteihin, hän ei voinut nähdä pintaa syvemmälle. Sillä siinä ei ollut mitään taivaallista.

“Ovatko vanhempasi simpukoita, kun olet tuollainen helmi?”

Chanyeol tuhahti uudelleen, vaikka edessä seisovan miehen tuikkivat silmät saivatkin suupielen nykimään. Hän pystyi vain arvaamaan, oliko Hyunien tarkoitus keventää tunnelmaa, saada ajatuksia muualle,vai oliko hän oikeasti dorka, josta sai vain kovan ensivaikutelman.

”Jos tarkoitukseni on olla vain satunnainen pano, et tee siät kovin helpoksi”, hän sanoi. Mitä vähemmän hän persoonallisuuttaan ja ajatuksiaan väläyttäisi, sen helpompi yhteiseen yöhön oli suhtautua. Pelkkää seksiä, suorittamista, joka veisi ajatukset katastrofaaliseksi muuttuneesta loman aloituksesta täysin muualle.

”Ihminen mäkin vain olen”, Hyun kuiskasi. Hän siirsi sormensa Chanyeolin kaulalle. Katsekontakti pysyi herkeämättömänä. Vaisu, puolittainen hymy ei sopinut hänen palavaan katseeseensa. 

”Näytät vain siltä, ettei kukaan ole sanonut sulle hetkeen mitään tälläistä.”

”Ei olekaan”, Chanyeol sanoi.

”Sitten on hyvä, että tapasit mut.”

Chanyeol laski kätensä valkoisen kauluspaidan peittämälle selkämykselle. Kehon lämpö hehkui läpi sileän kankaan. Kylmässä ulkoilmassa istuminen ei ollut purrut Baekhyuniin.

”Tiedän, että kaikesta kliseisyydestä huolimatta lämpenet niille kuitenkin”, Baekhyun kuiskasi, liikutti sormeaan yhä alemmas. Paidankaulus ei ollut kaukana.

Chanyeol kallisti päätään taaksepäin. Iho nousi kananlihalle kuumien sormien polttaessa jälkeään hänen kaulalleen. Kuumat huulet painautuivat hänen omilleen, saken mieto ja kukkainen maku erottui vaimeana.

Chanyeol laski käsiään alemmas, kohti nahkaisten housujen peittämää takamusta. Hän halusi tuntea, miten pakarat sopisivat hänen kämmeniinsä, miltä tuntui puristaa timmiä lihaa.

Suudelma vei mennessään, tuli toinen, kolmas. Chanyeol nojautui taaksepäin, veti Hyunia perässään. Baekhyun asettui hänen ylleen, rullasi lantiotaan häntä vasten eikä päästänyt huulia irtoamaan toisistaan.

Saken mukana tulleet promillet eivät ehkä olleet määrällisesti suuria, mutta ne olivat tarpeeksi sumentamaan järjen. Nahkaan itsensä peittänyt mies tarjosi itseään eikä Chanyeol epäröinyt jättää tilaisuuttaan käyttämättä. Hän oli kovettua jo pelkästä ajatuksesta, että saisi tuntea tiukan Hyunien ympärillään.

Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas, katsoi Yeolia utuisiin silmiin. Nenänpää kosketti nenää, välissä ei ollut montaa senttiä. Chanyeol yritti nojautua takaisin kosteiden huulien luokse, mutta Baekhyun pysäytti hänet laskemalla etusormensa hänen leualleen.

”Purista mua lujaa. En mene rikki.”

* * *

Majatalon köykäinen huone oli muuttunut lämpimäksi. Ruskeat puupinnat olivat värjäytyneet sisään paistavan auringon valosta. Yön kylmyys oli väistynyt, mutta aamukaste oli jättänyt ilmaan kosteutta. Pilvet olivat väistyneet eikä sateen uhkaa enää ollut.

Chanyeol avasi uniset silmänsä ja tarkensi katsettaan. Mustatukkainen mies oli kohottautunut häntä kohden ja silitti hänen poskeaan hento hymy kasvoillaan.

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti. Olo oli raukea, mutta syyllisyys kalvoi. Vatsanpohjaa kouristi, kun mielessä välähti, miten katuva Kyungsoo olisikin häntä vastassa.

Todennäköisyys sille, että Soo nöyrtyisi pyörtämään päätöksensä eroamisesta, oli yhden prosentin alapuolella. Hän oli aina ollut määrätietoinen ja halusi pysyä valinnoissaan, olivat ne sitten arkisia, pieniä juttuja tai suuria päätöksiä.

Chanyeol käänsi päänsä pois päin häntä katselevasta Baekhyunista. Hänen henkensä haisi varmasti kuolemalle, toisin kuin mustatukkaisen, jonka silkkinen iho ja huumaava tuoksu oli peräisin onsenista.

”Kauanko olet ollut hereillä?”

”Kuka sanoi, että olen nukkunut?”

Chanyeol nousi käsiensä varaan. Peitto hänen alastoman kehonsa yltä valahti alemmas, uteliaat sormet laskeutuivat iholle. Baekhyun laski huulensa alavatsalle, liikutti kuumaa kieltään pitkin suolaista ihoa.

Chanyeolin silmät painautuivat kiinni. Siitä oli valehtelematta vuosia, kun häntä oltiin herätelty muutenkin kuin tönimällä. Kiusoittelevat suudelmat ja väristyksiä aiheuttava kieli tuntuivat liian hyvältä. Chanyeol pidätteli karkuun yrittävää huokausta, sillä hän tiesi, ettei siitä seuraisi mitään hyvää, jos hän antautuisi mustatukkaiselle miehelle toisen kerran.

”Meidän ei pitäisi.”

Baekhyun nosti katseensa Yeoliin, mutta piti kasvonsa lähellä hänen alavatsaansa. Kieli pysyi suussa kaksi sekuntia, kunnes se työntyi jälleen esiin ja liikkui äärimmäisen hitaasti kohti kananlihalle noussutta ihoa. Chanyeol säpsähti silminnähden, kun kosketus tapahtui. Hän kallisti päätään taaksepäin ja valui takaisin makuulle. Mikä hän oli itseään sumuttamaan. Ei toisesta kierroksesta kieltäytyminen tekisi hänestä yhtään parempaa. Hän oli langennut jo syntiin.

”Oletko varma?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hänen äänensä oli pehmeä, hunajainen. Chanyeol kirosi itsensä ja peitti kasvonsa. Miksi hänen täytyisi kieltäytyä, jos olemassa oli mies, joka halusi pitää hänestä hyvää huolta. Ehkä liiankin hyvää, hänen tarpeisiinsa nähden.

”En ole.”

Baekhyun kohautti kulmiaan ja laski huulensa takaisin herkälle iholle.

* * *

Chanyeol palasi huoneeseen hiuksiaan tummanruskeaan pyyhkeeseen kuivaten. Onsen oli ollut kaikkien kehujen väärti, mutta syntistä oloa se ei ollut huuhtonut minnekään. Vaikka seksin maku ja vieraan miehen tuoksut olivat poissa, Chanyeol silti tunsi olonsa raskaaksi. Vaikka yö oli ollut paikoin raju, ei Hyunie ollut silti merkinnyt häntä, luojan kiitos.

Vaikka mitä väliä sillä enää oli.

Baekhyun oli vetänyt vaatteet ylleen jokaista kerrosta myöden. Hän piteli nahkahousujen peittämiä jalkoja ristissä istuessaan sängyn päädyssä, siinä samaisessa kohdassa, johon hän oli Yeolin istuttanut vain 8 tuntia aikaisemmin.

”Joko olet lähdössä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hänen päällys- ja ulkovaatteensa olivat nojatuolilla, repun päällä.

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. ”Mulla on tapaaminen Hiroshimassa.”

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, missä suunnassa Japania kaupunki oli ja paljonko sinne oli matkaa. Eikä häntä oikeastaan edes kiinnostanut.

”Tämä on _mun huoneeni_. Ryoko-chan hirttää sut palleistasi, jos jäät tänne lusimaan.”

Chanyeol laski pyyhettä pitelevän käden alas. Nolo puna nousi poskille. ”Niin… niin tietysti. Odota, kerään kamani.”

”Kylpyhuoneessa on hiustenkuivaaja, kuivaa tukkasi sillä.”

Chanyeol kiitti pienesti ja luikki kylpyhuoneeseen. Hänestä tuntui, että oli pidettävä kiirettä. Hän ei halunnut pidätellä Hyunieta liikaa. Vaikka hän olikin lomalla, eivät kaikki olleet.

Baekhyun nousi sängyltä ja seurasi Yeolia kylpyhuoneen ovelle asti. Hän nojasi puiseen ovenkarmiin ja mutristeli huuliaan.

Chanyeol tarttui valmiiksi pistokkeessa olevaan hiustenkuivaajaan tärisevin käsin. Tummatukkaisen mietteliäs, joskin haaveileva, ilme aiheutti hänessä väistämättä paineita. Siihen päälle kun lisäsi vielä kortilla olevan ajan, ei yhdistelmä ollut mikään rapea.

”Kuule… tarvitsetko kyytiä?”

Hiustenkuivaaja ei ehtinyt olla käynnissä montaa sekuntia. Chanyeol laski laitteen takaisin allastasolle ja kääntyi takanaan mutristelevan miehen puoleen.

”Mitä tarkoitat?”

”Ajan Tokiosta Fukuokaan, Busanin kautta Souliin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kallisti päätään vasemmalle. Hän kuljetti arvioivaa katsettaan Chanyeolissa samaan tapaan kuin edellisenä iltana majatalon edustalla. ”Pyöräni päälle mahtuu kaksi.”

Chanyeol murahti ja kääntyi takaisin peilistä mällöttävän kuvatuksen puoleen. Baekhyun käveli hänen luokseen ja istutti hänet penkkiin, tarttui hiustenkuivaajaan ja pöydällä olevaan hiusharjaan, johon oli kaiverrettu romanisoidut merkit BH.

”Kaupunkilomasi on mahdollista muuttaa maakuntamatkailuksi. Chan-ah, tahdotko tulla mukaani?”

Baekhyunin silmissä tuikki edelleen. Chanyeol ei voinut olla miettimättä, johtuiko se hänestä vai oliko mies vain luonteeltaan sellainen.

”Vihaatko matkustaa yksin, vai mikä on motiivisi?” hän kysyi.

Baekhyun napsautti hiustenkuivaajan pienimmälle teholle ja alkoi kuivata onsenin puhdistamaa kuontaloa. Liikkeet olivat harkittuja, työ millintarkkaa. Chanyeol ei valittanut. Siitä oli liian kauan, kun häntä oli hemmoteltu sillä tavoin.

Pitemmän päälle se oli väärin. Kuinka kauan hän kestäisi, milloin tulisi se hetki, ettei hän enää pystyisi elämään ilman sellaista ihailua.

”Matkaaminen on yksinäistä puuhaa. Olisi kiva, jos vieressä olisi joku, joka voisi kuunnella kliseisiä lauseitani ja edes esittää, että ne tehoavat”, Baekhyun sanoi, irrottamatta katsettaan ylipitkästä, kihartuvasta hiuspehkosta.

Chanyeol puristi huulensa yhteen. Hän oli ollut tarkoitus kiertää pääkaupungin ravintolat ja nähtävyydet, arvostella niitä ylikriittisesti toisen puolikkaansa kanssa, mutta niillä suunnitelmilla sai pyyhkiä persettä. Hänellä ei ollut mitään esteitä tarttua Hyunien tarjoukseen, joka kieltämättä oli houkutteleva. Hänen matkatavaransakin olivat myöhästyneet koneesta, hän voisi soittaa lentoasemalle ja pyytää heitä lähettämään matkalaukun takaisin Incheoniin.

Baekhyun kuljetti sormiaan Chanyeolin hiuksissa, asetellen suortuvia mielestään sopivalle paikalle. ”Mitä muuta teet elämässäsi kuin olet kaunis?”

Chanyeol hymähti. Siirappisista lauseista ei taitaisi tulla loppua kovin helposti. Lieni parempi, että Hyunie viljelisi niitä ja pysyisi mysteerinä, piilottaisi todellisen persoonansa niiden sanojen taakse, joita Chanyeol ei tiennyt tarvitsevansa.

”Suostun yhdellä ehdolla.”

Baekhyun pysäytti työskentelynsä ja nosti katseensa peilin kautta vakavakasvoiseen hörökorvaan. Hän janosi tietää.

”Älä rakastu muhun.”

Baekhyun laski katseensa, hymyili puolittain. Hiustenkuivaajan hurina peittyi koreankieliseen balladiin. Sanat riipaisivat Chanyeolin sydäntä enemmän kuin ensi kertaa ne kuullessaan.


End file.
